


Love of the Last Tycoon

by Kanarek13



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Monroe and his girls :) Title from the book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Monroe and his girls :) Title from the book.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/r2iw57gvpa66yoy/tlt-finish.png?dl=0)

 

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/i6001a99tcx2z3z/tlt2-finish.png?dl=0)

 

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w0m0lpe9e5t5luc/tlt3.png?dl=0)


End file.
